eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Sesketh
Welcome to EQ2i! If you need anything, feel free to leave a message on the personal talk pages of any of the active Admins or on the talk page of the Admins page itself. If you need something deleted for any reason, place on the top of the page. If you see something where you know the name is not right, use the "move" link to change the name of the page. If you find a page name that you are unsure if it has the correct name, place on the top of the page. For information that you would like others to verify in-game use . There is also the "Report Problems" link that should appear on all pages; it is a new help-ticket system that all wikia.com wikis are using. Again, welcome to the wiki. We hope you stay for a while. --Admin Kodia talk Fallen Legion Guild page Nice work on the Fallen Legion guild page, my friend. It's really nicely done.--Kodia 04:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I missed this before, Kodi. Thanks! :) Sesketh 02:35, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Personal Credit Templates As much as I hate to do it, considering how much we've appreciated the information you've been adding to the site, the personal credits policy that is in place at the wiki prohibits the use of personal credit templates on articles. I'm unfortunately removing them and removing the template. Our policy states that the history of a page's edits is where the credit remains with the exception of commercial sites, unfortunately. Please let me know if you have an questions about this. -- Admin Kodia I have replied to this message on your discussion page, Kodi. For the record, I am indeed the original author of the majority of the ship and shipwreck article texts (at least as they exist at this time), in the SOE forum post "Ships and Shipwrecks of Norrath," written December of 2006 by yours truly. A lot of work went into it, and at present, my original work is not cited on EQ2i. Sesketh 16:37, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the note. I'm in the process of responding on my talk page, but putting a link here to keep track of the rest of the conversation.--Kodia 16:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) More responses on my talk page--Kodia 19:47, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :For the sake of completeness, I really appreciate the professionalism and rigor with which Kodia maintained the best aspects of community and balancing individual concerns in resolving the above matter. Major kudos! Sesketh 02:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Image Credits I'm very sorry to once again bother you about credit policies at the wiki. Your image of The Bayle Lineage is absolutely stellar. However the credits in the middle of the image break the wiki policy we have about credits again. We're still cleaning up a wide variety of images at the wiki, some of which still have these credits in place that need to be removed. If you were using one of these images, you have my apologies as they are incorrect and require replacement as well. Could we trouble you to reupload the Bayle lineage without the credits inherent in the image? The text credits that are already in the upload comments are fabulous and exactly what we were looking for, but the ones on the image itself are the ones that need to be removed. Again, our apologies on the confusion.--Kodia 12:58, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Done. Sesketh 01:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you kindly, sir. It really is nice work and we're grateful for it. At some point, with the work you have been doing on the Bayle lineage, I'd like to call out the information in a new item as a way of trying to garner more readers for those pages. Do you have some thoughts on this?--Kodia 12:36, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Not sure what you mean, Kodi, can you give me an example of what you were envisioning? Sesketh 22:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Nothing complicated, to be truthful. Our news items are short and to the point on the main article page. But if you had to pick one location for users to start, where would that be? We have this lovely history that's unfolded now. Do they start at the beginning? Do they start with Antonia Bayle? Where is the best place? Do you see what I mean?--Kodia 00:11, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Ahh, I see, an item on the front page. I wasn't sure what you meant, but now I understand. It's hard to say. Antonia is certainly going to be the character most familiar to EQ2 players. Those who played EQ will be most familiar with Antonius IV and his brother Kane. Those who are really digging into the Void storyline and who play LoN probably know Bayle Shiverfist best. I might consider going with Bayle because of the corresponding timeliness to TSO as well as the lore of LoN. As Julie Andrews sang, the beginning is a very good place to start! HA! Sesketh 00:54, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::How the HECK did you know that's what I was humming when I typed the last note? That's just plain creepy. Let me know when you think the lore section of the Bayle family is news worthy and I'll pimp it as a news item.--Kodia 04:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I've cleaned up Qeynos Rulers and a number of the Bayle pages, especially Antonius Bayle IV based on the existing original SOE-published EverQuest lore. Hopefully the sum total of tonight's edits are a more encyclopedic addressing of content in several articles. I've tried to link quite a lot more too, interconnecting the material for easy wikibrowsing. Let me know if there's any other big "wish list" items and I'll give it a crack leading up to the aforementioned pimpage. ;) Sesketh 02:59, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Wikify If a page doesn't have a standard template (like QuestInformation, ItemInformation, etc.) or, in rare cases (such as Lore-only content), a category, it's not wikified. For example, all of the Monoliths in the DoF expansion should be classified as POIs, using Template:POIInformation. In the future, please try to use the standard templates before removing the wikify tag. --lordebon 17:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::That's obviously helpful information. The last discussion I had about the wikify tag did not include any such direction. I appreciate you pointing that out; clearly I'm attempting to help. If there's a more effective manner in which I can do so, such as this, I'm happy to do so. Sesketh 17:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I greatly appreciate your contributions -- especially since much of it is on things that we don't see people working on. When it comes to the wikify tag, in my eyes it's better to have it there (and have the page show up in the 'needing wikification' category) than not, since pages that do show up there can be easily seen as needing some work, while if they don't show up there it's much harder to find later. --lordebon 18:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's an excellent point, and I'll certainly keep that in mind. All too happy to ensure the best quality stuff! I've gone ahead and re-edited those monoliths using your suggested method, and I can see why it's a preferable way to go about it. I'll keep that in mind for all future POI articles. Cheers. Sesketh 18:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Marring Armor Set If you could help me out and either respond back to this message with the actual links for the armor or put the links into the armor pages, it would be greatly appreciated. This would then allow me to add all the stats and link information for this armor set. If you have not ever created a link before you Examine the object Right-Shift and Click on the Icon of the examine window. It will put the name of the examined item in brakets in your text window. Highlight that text and do a CTRL-C and then past it in notepad and send to me. I appreciate you adding this armor set. Abelard Oasis 22:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) rockstar Can I solicit you in game items so you can make my user page even a fraction as epic as yours? ;) Ikikzabadass 09:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :LOL Happy to help. :) Sesketh 21:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Your user page Hi I noticed that your User page got changed from a IP adress. Normaly I would revert it to your last version of it, but there was an edit in between as well. I leave it to you to revert it via history of the article if needed. In case you want your userpage protected, i can do that so only logged in members can edit it. -- 16:02, January 28, 2017 (UTC)